


Onomatopoeia

by Applepie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kira confession, Onomatopoeia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing the World's Greatest Detective can't get, and that includes a Kira confession from Light. He is L, and L always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onomatopoeia

**Author's Note:**

> Onomatopoeia:(n) a word that mimics a sound in order to describe an action or emotion.
> 
> There are a lot in Japanese, and well, I found a list of them at the back of my Japanese textbook, and writing a fic seemed like the logical thing to do with them... The meanings are at the end.

L sighed as Light tapped away on his laptop beside him. He  _knew_  Light was Kira (95 percent and increasing!), but it was next to impossible to get a confession from him. That was ridicules; he was L, World's Greatest Detective. There was nothing he couldn't get.

His genius mind whirled in thought, throwing wild ideas around.  _Maybe he could..._  L pressed a button on his computer. "Watari, bring me some cake and…" he lowered his voice.

"Yes sir." The old man's voice crackled back.

Light turned, swinging around on his swivel chair. "What's wrong? Your voice tapered out near the end." His eyes bore on L's, scrutinizing his every movement.

L just smiled, "I'm feeling a bit…  _heto-heto."_

Light blinked.  _Heto-heto...?_ That was a bit of an abnormal way to say it. In fact, it was completely unlike him. "Really?" the boy questioned, at loss for words. Why  _heto-heto_ when L could've merely said he was  _tired_? L was being...  _illogical_  of all things.

L stared back at him, seemingly ignorant of the blatant change in his own speech patterns. "Why, yes. It's so  _poka-poka_ today… make you want to  _guzu-guzu_ , doesn't it?"

Light frowned, "... no, not really. What about the case?" he answered hesitantly.

L hummed, "Well, I'm feeling a bit  _peko-peko._ After cake, I suppose." As if on cue, the door to the investigating room opened, and Watari entered with his requested items – two covered plates. "Thank you," L acknowledged, uncovering one of the plates and picking up a fork.

He took a bit of his strawberry cake. "Ah,  _mosha-mosha._ " He narrated, carefully emphasizing each chew.

A soft frown marred Light's face, threatening to develop into a throbbing tick. "Why are you talking like that?" The brunet finally demanded, no longer able to keep quiet.

The other man continued to munch. "Like what?" L asked, idly dangling his fork in front of him, "You're making me quite  _oro-oro."_

Light twitched, "What's with all the onomatopoeias? I  _know_  you don't normally talk like this."

"Ah, don't  _jiro-jiro_  at me, Light. I'm just talking to you."

"Why like that?"

"What's wrong with the way I talk? Don't be so  _ira-ira_. Today's a wonderful day, and I'm quite happy." The man responded back cheerfully.

"Wonderful day? How would you know; there're no windows in this room."

"So  _ira-ira_ , Light." L chided, waving his fork at him.

The burnet gave a short sigh, running his hand through his hair in defeat.  _Honestly, L?_ "You're quite annoying, you know."

" _Ira-ira!_ " the older boy practically sang back.

Light knew he was going to get a headache from this soon. "L..." he growled softly under his breath. But...  _Well, if you can't beat them…_  "You're happy so you have to _guda-guda_  to annoy me?" he finally said out loud. A light smirk touched his lips, pleased at his own retort.

L stopped mid-bit of his cake, jaw slacked open, "I beg your pardon?"

The younger boy couldn't hold back his smug grin, "So you guda-guda to annoy me?" he repeated, eyebrow raised.

The raven-haired detective tried to hide his smirk. It looked like Light was finally joining in. L gave a slight tilt of his head, eyes flickering over to his opponent. "I'm quite  _gami-gami_  you think I'm spouting  _guda-guda,_ Light." he said happily, tone betraying his words.

"Well, deal with it."

The raven-haired man's charcoal eyes bore onto Light's. "You're making me  _meso-meso,_ Light. You're not a very nice friend."

"Going to cry yourself to sleep now?" The younger boy teased.

"Now, now, Light. Don't make hit you instead." He said, straightening out.

"Didn't I win last time?"

" _Now_  I'm  _ira-ira,_  Light."

The boy snorted, "What are you going to do about it, then?"

L narrowed his eyes. Light watched as the detective reached for his other covered plate and withdrew something… sparkly? He chucked it at Light before he had a chance to react.

"Mature." Light murmured at the grinning detective. The brunet dusted himself off, but the glitter (why glitter, L?) stayed on him. "Great," Light sighed, "Now I am  _kira-kira_."

_CLICK!_

Light jumped in surprised, the sound echoing in the empty room."What was that?"

L just shrugged, a smile slowly stretching on his face, "I'm very  _niko-niko,_ Light." He pressed a button on his computer, and Light's voice leaked out.

" _I am Kira."_  it said before L pressed stop immediately.

L nodded at him. "Thank you for your confession," he said. Because L  _always_  gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Heto-heto- to be worn out  
> Poka-poka- Warmth  
> Guzu-guzu- to procrastinate/dawdle  
> Peko-peko- to be hungry  
> Mosha-mosha- munch munch  
> Oro-oro- to be confused/baffled/ don't know what to do  
> Jiro-jiro- to stare intently  
> Ira-ira- to become irritated  
> Guda-guda- saying (boring?) speeches  
> Gami-gami- to be mad/ annoyed  
> Meso-meso- to sob/ whimper  
> Kira-kira- toglitter/sparkle  
> Niko-niko-To smile radiantly


End file.
